1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved delay action time lock and wherein an electronic timer is provided having adjustable features whereby to preset two time delay periods, the first one being actuated by turning a key cylinder or combination lock cylinder to an open position, and the second being effectuated immediately after the first time delay period is terminated or as soon as a bolt retracting lever is retracted to pull the lock bolt within the lock housing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various delay action time locks are known effect time delay counts prior to enabling a mechanism to permit a lock to be opened. Most of these known locks utilize complex mechanical cams and levers and timers and many do not provide for an adjustment of the time period, or if they do, this adjustment is very limited. Also, these time locks are not very reliable and are difficult to repair and service. Still further, the time locks are not very precise in their time counts and this may have certain disadvantages in specific applications of the lock where very accurate time delays are required from very short periods of a few seconds to long periods of many hours.